This invention relates generally to gas pressure regulators and, more particularly, to a gas pressure regulator which is designed to permit testing of the low-pressure gas line and its connection to the regulator outlet for leaks at pressures higher than the relief valve pressure setting of the regulator.
Before using a pressure regulator assembly, it is desireable (even required in certain instances) to check the low-pressure gas line (downstream from the regulator) and its connection to the outlet of the regulator for gas leakage. This is typically done by introducing high-pressure gas into the downstream line. However, in conventional regulators high pressures cannot readily be used to test this connection, since such pressures are typically in excess of the pressure at which the relief valve in the regulator is set to open to vent the regulator.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,004 and 3,339,581 for pressure regulators generally in the field of this invention.